Winning Your Affection
by Gleas
Summary: Draco makes a mistake and betrays Harry's trust which ends with several Weasleys injured. A livid Harry breaks the fledgling friendship off. Of course to Draco is so much more and so he decides on a very Gryffindor plan to set things right. Oneshot... though I may (with enough ...motivation) do a sequel about Draco's, as of now, unrequited love. :D


**A/N: Just a Oneshot. Drarry~~! It's a spin on how they started. **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter Universe but the plot is mine. ^_^**

"Don't leave" Draco whispered softly making Harry pause in his angry march out the door.

"Give me just one reason" Harry glared.

"I'm sorry, I really am…"

"You… put my friends… my _family_ in _danger!_ I should just kill you now and be done with it."

"Why don't you?" Draco stepped closer.

"Doesn't matter. Stay away from us, from me. I won't allow anyone to hurt them."

"Please… Harry"

"Why?"

"I… was scared. The Carrows… I had seen them do so many things. I was terrified… for me and mother."

"I see" Harry's eyes softened but his voice was unyielding. "You still betrayed me. I can't… won't trust you. Ron is in the hospital. Bill nearly died. Hermione is hurt, so is molly. Ginny is in absolute shock! The Burrow is nearly gone!"

"I…"

"I… we offered you friendship, Draco. We trusted you. Now it's over. I'm sorry. Goodbye."

Harry left with those words stabbing into Draco. It wasn't until much later when Draco quietly whispered "But I love you"

* * *

Narcissa watched her son drag his feet and noticed his disinterest in each task he did. His hair was far from the impeccable do he insisted on. His favorite food went untouched. Most of all, he wouldn't talk but for monosyllable replies which did nothing for a conversation. She sighed and decided to let him work it out on his own. However, on the fourth day of this continued behavior, she tentatively broached the subject.

"Dragon? What is worrying you?"

"Nothing, Mother." He did not look up from the apparently interesting design on the carpet.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you!" She admonished.

Draco slowly looked up. Narcissa concealed a yelp as she saw the deep look of despair in the grey eyes which usually displayed a cool disinterested look. She did not know how to react to that so she went for her usual cool tone.

"Will you tell me what is on your mind?"

"Nothing" he replied again without much feeling.

"Is it Potter?" At her intuitive suggestion his eyes flared for a moment before they clouded with unshed tears.

"Y…Yes." He let out a shaky breath, obviously trying to not cry. "He… left."

"Why does this matter? You did what you needed to in order to preserve this family."

"You… don't understand."

"Make me understand then." She hoped getting him riled up could get her to the bottom of this.

"He… was… is the only one who gave me a chance. He doesn't trust me anymore. I can't talk to him anymore. I was happy… he didn't abandon me. Now…" This time a tear did fall.

"Draco… do you hold… special feelings for him?" She hoped not. A former death-eater and the chosen one were not a combination that the wizarding world would accept readily.

"I…" Narcissa waited patiently. "I love him" He rushed desperately. The whine in his tone so often visible before Voldemort rose returned for the first time after the dark lord's death.

"You intended to pursue him?" Narcissa knew showing emotion now might be bad and kept an impassive face.

"Yes… well not yet but sometime."

"Draco, do you want him for a life partner or not."

"I can think of no other!" Draco shouted at her.

"Then the course of action is simple." Draco blinked and sat back on the chair, stunned.

"What do you mean?" He at least seemed interested.

"Malfoys always protect their own."

"I am afraid I do not understand mother."

"As a Malfoy, I would expect you to protect the one you are courting and your possible future family."

"You mean…"

"Yes, well" She shrugged and returned to her tea.

"Mother…"

"Yes?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you are alright with this?"

"Draco, you _must_ know being with Potter is far from easy. However, if you have decided, then you must uphold your duty."

"Am I to understand that marrying a male is acceptable to you… and father?"

"Why this question?"

"The question of heir?"

"Ah… there is a rare chance of child between male partners. If not, then there are other ways. We can figure those later."

"Mother, you have no idea how thankful I am to have you."

"As well you should be. Now, don't you have a revenge to plan?"

"Yes" Draco smiled and left his mother to her thoughts.

* * *

Draco knew the general location of the evil siblings and apparated there. If he was honest, there was really no semblance of a plan other than find, disable, and capture. Draco thought his behavior very Gryffindor but didn't stop to think too much about the matter. These people were former death-eater; no amount of planning would have prepared him anyway.

He kept himself hidden until he saw Alecto picking his way from the apparition point to an old run down house. Draco thought dryly that the house was probably under illusion. He mustered up his courage and walked up to Alecto. As expected, she noticed his presence and whipped her wand onto him and snarled. Draco put his hands up showing he was safe.

"Boy" She scowled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Bringing news." Draco drawled, putting his hands slowly by his side and daring another step.

"What news?"

"Potter" Draco tried to imitate his younger self and spit the name out with as much venom as he could.

Alecto looked him over. She must be wondering why Malfoy spawn was offering help when he was reluctant before. She assessed him, deciding if he could be trusted. Seeming to realize he was alone, she grunted and walked off. Draco followed her quietly, his mind racing as to his next action.

"Amycus!" She hollered. Draco marveled at their simplicity. The wards were somewhat weak but they had used a Fidelius on the house. It was a good move to get in using Alecto. It was also hilariously predictable that the stern looking woman hollered for the brother before even fully stepping into the house. This might be easier than he thought.

"Pretty nice place. Do you two have house elves?"

"Wish we had an elf." Alecto scoffed. "No Amycus and I do everything ourselves." So there were only two of them.

"Even cook?" Draco let his eyes widen just a bit.

"Take out"

Draco smiled and sauntered into the kitchen after Alecto. He didn't know where Amycus was at the moment and it wouldn't do to throw away his advantage meanwhile. Amycus walked in to the kitchen and halted for a moment. Bad position, Draco was stuck in between the two.

"Why're you here?"

"Potter."

"What about him."

"What, exactly, were you aiming for?" He found himself curious, he might as well ask.

"Kill him" Amycus shrugged as Alecto took a seat behind the counter and fiddled with her wand. "And kill everyone who mattered to him."

"We destroy the families of our enemies." Alecto cackled.

Draco felt cold fury fill him. These people were despicable and he wondered how he had fallen for their tricks. He discreetly took his wand out hiding it in his robes.

"Well, it didn't work. All of them are alive." Draco smiled genuinely, glad that no one had died.

In the next instant Draco disarmed Alecto and fired curses at both of them in turn. He fell back to the entrance of the dingy kitchen and hid slightly behind it. He noticed Alecto, without her wand, was unable to resist some of his curses and was writhing on the floor. Now came the difficult part- taking down an enraged sibling. _Damn._

Draco chanced a peek and saw Amycus trying to help his sister. He mercilessly fired stunners in succession at him. Of course the death-eaters were trained to get out of those quickly. Draco cast every charm he could think of and fired at the man. Unfortunately, _expelliarmus _did not work. There were a few dark spells but he would much rather not use them but perhaps he might need to.

Just then an explosion behind him threw Draco into the living room. His back hit the fireplace and he felt a few ribs crack. Ignoring the jabbing pain he rolled and hid behind the sofa darting to the shelter behind a shelf. From his vantage point, he could see the now destroyed wall on the kitchen which was shielding him. Amycus was striding purposefully out of the kitchen, looking for Draco. Draco took a deep breath and let it go slowly to help calm the pain. Then he darted behind more furniture until he was in a spot which Amycus would not see and waited for the man to enter the small living room.

As soon as Amycus stepped into the room, Draco fired a string of spells throwing the man to the far wall across from where he stood. Curses and dangerous spells flew back and forth over the next minute, until Draco had finally succeeded in immobilizing Amycus. Draco's breathing came out ragged and he was covered in multiple wounds of varying sizes. He pointed his wand at the immobilized man to bind him when suddenly a barrage of knives came toward him from the kitchen. Cursing colorfully, Draco avoided the majority of them. However, one knife lodged in his thigh and another made a deep gash appear on his side. He was losing blood fast. Ignoring all pain, he rushed at Alecto, who was hiding behind the kitchen counter. He managed to immobilize her as well but not before she managed to hit him with a few pots she set flying his way.

Draco rubbed his sore head before quickly binding the two siblings with the thickest magical ropes he could think of. He cast lightening charms and levitated the two bodies. After making sure there were no anti-apparition wards, he touched both the prisoners and apparated to the ministry.

Once there, Draco wasted no time getting in. He realized he would faint soon enough and hurried as much as he could through the ministry. He cast a spell which let his wand point to Harry and followed it, his prisoners bobbing after him with curses flying in every direction. He found Harry in the minister's room. Seeing his bloody state, even the secretary did not think to stop him from barging into the room.

"Harry…"

"Malfoy… What in bloody hell?" Harry rushed towards Draco. Draco smiled at him, or at least tried to.

"They won't hurt you anymore" Draco tried to smirk as he gestured to the floating cursing prisoners but it hurt too much. He lifted his hand with difficulty, placing it on Harry's cheek and watched as his fingers made streaks of blood across the cheek. "You're safe" He sighed and slumped into Harry's arms.

* * *

Draco didn't stir for the next two days. He had five broken ribs and had lost an obscene amount of blood. Added to that, his body was marred with scars from various curses that hit him. One could only be glad that the Carrows had not used _Crutiatus_ on him. Those bloody pans Alecto had thrown as a last attempt had given him multiple concussions. The healer doing the diagnosis had clucked at the obvious lack of nutrition and sleep for the past few days. Draco Malfoy was put under multiple potions and intense observations as the healers waited for him to come out of the deep coma.

Harry sat with Draco for the better part of the day, until Narcissa came to relieve him. He had visited the Weasleys still in the hospital and juggled himself between all of them. Arthur, who wasn't hurt badly finally made Harry rest in the corridor before shooing him off to stay with Draco. Harry half reluctantly relieved Narcissa, promising to switch with her later.

Harry watched Draco's breath rise and fall softly and let his eyes roam the heavily bandaged body. None of the Weasleys were hurt as badly. Harry's eyes burned as he realized just what Draco was trying to do. He had told him that their connection was over. He knew how much Draco would hurt over that but Harry had wanted to lash out at the time. Now, he regretted it. Was it his careless words that sent this stupid Slytherin into the arms of danger? Didn't he know that his safety was just as important? Apparently not, after all Harry had literally told him that the Weasley clan's safety was more important.

Harry sat quietly and willed for the blond to wake up. However, it wasn't until two days later that Draco finally opened his eyes and looked around. Harry was there waiting like he had been for the time Draco was in the coma.

"Idiot. You're finally awake." Harry smiled at Draco.

"Harry?" Draco asked softly, barely any strength in the voice.

"Yeah." Draco tried to reach for Harry and found his hand captured.

"Carrows?"

"Safely in custody. Why Draco? Why did you plunge into such danger?"

"For you" It wasn't more than a hoarse whisper but Harry heard it clearly.

"What's so special about me? I'm a git." Harry looked at the floor, thinking of his unfair treatment of Draco.

"Very… Special." It seemed the breath was more ragged and Harry got worried.

"Sh… We will talk later. Rest." Harry smoothed Draco's hair which seemed to help him slip into sleep.

The healer's had an alert on Draco to let them know when he awoke. Before Harry had a chance to call them, one healer was already in the room asking if Draco woke up. They run more diagnostics and seemed satisfied. Harry relaxed when they told him Draco would be fine. It wasn't until three more days until Draco was able to sit up and manage a conversation.

Harry decided he would find out what Draco meant by 'special' later. For now, the blond seemed happy to be talking to Harry and Harry wasn't about to push it. Kingsley came with another Auror to question Draco. Harry hung around to listen. Harry got angrier as the whole event unfolded but he wasn't sure at whom - Carrows or Draco. When Kingsley asked why Draco took such a risk, Draco simply answered that it was his duty. Harry frowned at the answer and waited until Kingsley left to ask Draco.

"What do you mean duty?"

"Well… if I hadn't been scared than maybe the Weasleys would be safe. Since I caused it I had to end it"

"Well you are stupid! First, it isn't your fault that the Burrow got attacked"

"That _not_ what you said before."

"I _know_ what I said!" Harry snapped. "I… didn't mean it. Sorry. I guess I was… emotional… seeing them in the hospital, hurting. I might have gone a little mental."

"You were right. I did betray your friendship." Draco stated quietly, not looking at Harry.

"It was expected. You had to protect yourself and your mum. Your decision wasn't wrong. Perhaps, you could have warned them before hand…" Harry fidgeted.

"I tried."

"What?"

"I tried contacting them. Their Floo was closed to Malfoys. And my owl couldn't reach them in time."

"Shit… And I said all those things to you. You didn't betray anyone at all, Draco. If anything, I betrayed you"

"You were angry."

"You forgive too easily."

"It's because, it is you" Draco finally looked at Harry. Harry came to sit next to Draco.

"What does that mean? You said it before too."

"That you are special."

"Yes. Why exactly am I _special?"_

"You're the chosen one" Draco blinked innocently.

"Malfoy, don't make me hex you!" Harry growled.

"I mean it. You are my chosen one."

"Do you ever say something that is not confusing?"

"I'm saying I choose you, Harry. I love you." Draco whispered as his hand brushed Harry's cheek lightly.

"Damn it!" Draco withdrew his hand quickly and stared, hoping he hadn't ruined his chances.

Harry looked up into Draco's eyes. He checked for any jest in those stormy grey eyes and found them serene and sincere. Harry gulped loudly before tracing a golden lock down Draco's face.

"Damn." He repeated. "I want to kiss you" Harry caught his breath as Draco's face split into a radiant smile. He slowly leaned in, trying not to upset any bandages and kissed Draco on the lips. It was a chaste, soft kiss but was much more fulfilling than any Harry had before. They grinned at each other stupidly for a few long minutes before kissing lightly a few more times.

"Get out of this bloody hospital bed soon and…" Draco caught the telltale glint in Harry's eye and chuckled with him.

**A/N: REVIEW! Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
